Hall9ween : La Furia de Michael Myers
by Critias48
Summary: Este fic es una secuela a Halloween: Resurrection y une la 4,5 y 6 con H20 y Resurrection. Es para los que quieren saber que fue de Sara Moyer y de Steven Lloyd. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween 9: La furia de Michael Myers**

Antes de la historia voy a poner una línea del tiempo de la historia de Michael, algunos sucesos de la línea los invente yo:

1963: A los seis años Michael asesina brutalmente a su hermana Judith Myers.

1978: Michael escapa del sanatorio donde estuvo internado, y hace una masacre, 16 personas caen victimas de su feroz cuchillo, hasta que el Dr. Loomis le prende en fuego, dándolo por muerto.

1988: Se revela que Michael tras los incidentes del 78 estuvo en un coma por diez años. Al oír que su sobrina, Jamie Lloyd es su único pariente que le queda en el mundo, va a buscarla, asesinando a 17 personas en su búsqueda.

1989: Michael regresa a asesinar a Jamie Lloyd. Finalmente es capturado, pero la comisaría es balaceada, y tanto Michael como Jamie desaparecen.

1995: Jamie Lloyd da a luz a un niño. En la búsqueda del bebé Michael asesina a varias personas, incluyendo a Jamie, el Dr. Terence Wynn, y el Dr. Sam Loomis.

1998: Michael va hacia Summer Glenn, California, para asesinar de una vez por todas a Laurie Strode y a su hijo John.

2001: Laurie estuvo internada en un sanatorio debido a que decapitó por error a un paramédico que llevaba el disfraz de Michael. Michael la rastrea hasta allá y finalmente la asesina.

2002: Un reality show es grabado en la Casa Myers. Michael asesina a uno por uno a los participantes, sobreviviendo sólo una participante, Sara Moyer, y el anfitrión, Freddie Harris.

2003: John, el hijo de Laurie viaja a Haddonfield y es asesinado. Inmediatamente se sospecha de Myers, pero luego esa sospecha se descarta.

Era el día 29 de octubre de 2004. Tommy Doyle vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Illinois, llamado Langdon, cercano a Haddonfield, hacía 2 años se había casado con Kara Strode. Y también había tomado como hijos a Danny, el hijo de Kara, y a Steven, el hijo huérfano de Jamie Lloyd, y ya tenía una hija llamada Lucy, nacida a principios de ese mismo año.

Esa tarde Steven le dijo a Tommy "Papá, quiero ir a jugar al parque". Tommy, Steven y Danny, fueron al parque.

Steven de pronto vio a un hombre detrás de un árbol, con una máscara blanca y un traje de mecánico. Dejó caer su bate y muerto de miedo corrió y se trepó a Tommy. "¿Steven, qué pasa?" preguntó Tommy. Steven alcanzó apenas a decir "Vi un hombre con una máscara blanca". Tommy, al oír esto cogió a Steven y le dijo a Danny, "¡Danny, vámonos!". Danny respondió "Pero papá…". "¡Nada, vámonos!".

Llegaron a casa, y se olvidaron del incidente por un rato, Danny y Steven se fueron a jugar videojuegos, Tommy preparaba la cena, y Kara bañaba a Lucy.

Tommy llamó a todos para cenar, Kara puso a Lucy en su silla, mientras Steven y Danny ponían la mesa. Ya puesta, Tommy sirvió la cena. Todo iba bien hasta que a Kara se le ocurrió preguntar "¿Por qué se regresaron antes de lo previsto?". Steven se quedo tieso, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna y no se movía. Sólo se podía ver y hasta oír como respiraba agitadamente. Kara, preocupada por eso preguntó "¿Qué pasó?". Tommy la miró a los ojos y le dijo seriamente "Steven vio a Michael". Kara respondió "¿Michael Myers?", y Tommy asintió con la cabeza, "Yo pensé que él había muerto hace dos años, cuando su casa quedó en llamas. Tommy respondió "El es maldad pura, no puedes matar al mal, no puedes matar al Coco". Su esposa le contestó "Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con ese mal para siempre".

Terminaron de cenar, y Steven y Danny fueron otra vez a jugar videojuegos, mientras Kara ya arrullaba a Lucy para dormirla. Luego Tommy dio la orden de que Danny y Steven se fueran a dormir. Danny se fue a dormir de inmediato, pero Steven dijo "No, no quiero ir a dormir". Tommy le dijo "Ven conmigo". Se fueron a la habitación que era de Steven y Danny. Tommy arropó a Steven y le dijo "No te preocupes, Michael antes de llegar a hacerte un rasguño, antes pasará por mí, y créeme, cuando intentó atacarte cuando eras bebé, no pudo conmigo, y si pude contra él una vez, podré otra vez". Dicho esto Tommy apagó la luz y se retiró de la habitación.

Pero de pronto Michael entró en la habitación de Steven y Danny, Steven volteó y de un salto se bajó de la cama, y salió de la habitación, y se fue hasta la cocina, pero Michael lo alcanzó y lo tomó del cuello y se fueron hacia la sala, pero de repente Steven despertó gritando, y se encontró en la sala de su casa.

Danny se dio cuenta de que Steven faltaba en su cuarto, corriendo fue a la habitación de sus padres y les dijo alarmado "Steven no está en mi habitación". Kara bajó y vio a Steven sentado en el sillón. Con un aire maternal le dijo "Otra vez tienes pesadillas, vente vamos a tu cuarto". Subieron a su cuarto y Kara lo arropó y le susurró al oído "Feliz cumpleaños". Y se retiró de la habitación.

Otra persona que estaba sufriendo por causa de Myers era Sara Moyer, sobreviviente a la masacre en la casa del infame asesino. Tenía un novio muy guapo, llamado Nick, le iba muy bien en la universidad, y sus padres siempre estaban al pendiente de ella. Pero durante los dos últimos Halloween, Sara había tenido pesadillas referentes a Michael, incluso afirmaba haberlo visto.

El día 30 de octubre, fue a almorzar con su novio, se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre. Llego la mesera a decirle a Nick que pagará la cuenta en el cajero. Nick le dijo a Sara "Espérate aquí, ya vuelvo". De pronto le cayó un ladrillo que decía en sangre "Eres como de la familia". Al ver esto Sara se quedó tiesa, no podía moverse. Llegó Nick y le preguntó a Sara "¿Qué pasa?". Al oír la pregunta de su novio, esta le mostró el ladrillo, y él le respondió, ha de ser una broma. Dicho esto, abandonaron el restorán. Pero La Figura ahí los estaba observando.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños, jugando beisbol con sus amigos y Danny. Era una fiesta en el jardín de su casa. Tommy le estaba haciendo hamburguesas en el jardín, y Kara tomando fotografías y cuidando a Lucy. El festejado se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Llegó la noche y partieron el pastel. Antes de partir el pastel, cayó otro ladrillo escrito en sangre dirigido a Steven, diciendo "Mañana te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños en la reunión familiar". Steven un poco alarmado le mostró el ladrillo a Tommy, el cual lo leyó y sacó un hacha y una linterna de su garaje, salió de su casa, y después de dar vueltas buscando al que arrojó el ladrillo, vio a alguien, y cuando corrió blandiendo el hacha para decapitarlo, escuchó que el hombre decía "No me mate, yo solamente soy un mecánico". Tommy recordó se enteró de como Laurie Strode seis años antes había decapitado a un paramédico por error, así que decidió alejarse un poco y alumbrarle la cara. Vio la cara de un hombre de pelo largo y con barba y bigote cafés y de ojos claros. El mecánico indignado le preguntó "¿Por qué ha intentado asesinarme?", Tommy muy apenado le respondió "Lo siento, pensé que usted era Michael Myers, lo siento no volverá a suceder". El mecánico todavía más enojado le respondió "¿Cómo se atreve usted a confundirme con un asesino que falleció hace dos años?". Tommy le dijo "El sigue vivo, yo lo sé, yo lo sé". El otro hombre le respondió "El está muerto". "¿Entonces quién diablos aventó este ladrillo a mi casa? ¿Fue usted?". El mecánico le respondió "No, no sé quién haya sido, pero no fui yo". Tommy se alejó y volvió a casa. Durante el camino pensaba "Se que fue Michael el que le arrojó este ladrillo a Steven". Michael los estaba observando, y al ver que se había ido Tommy atacó al mecánico tackleandolo, y al caer este hombre al suelo Michael lo apuñaló en el estómago dieciséis veces seguidas y le robó el traje.

Tommy llegó a casa. Ya se habían ido todos los invitados. Pero Steven lo estaba esperando para abrir los regalos. Los abrieron y Tommy mandó a Danny y Steven a dormir. De nuevo Steven se reusó a irse a dormir. Se agarró de Kara y dijo "Tengo miedo". Tommy esta vez no sabía cómo calmar a Steven, ya que sabía que Steven tenía razón. Se quedó pensativo un rato. Después de tanto pensar dijo "Te dije, Michael no te hará nada mientras tu madre y yo te protejamos, no pudo hacer nada contra nosotros dos hace nueve años, y no podrá contra nosotros otra vez". Tommy llevó a Steven a su habitación y se fue. Steven se puso la pijama, apagó la luz y se acostó. Michael de nuevo entró en la habitación, esta vez cerró la puerta para asegurarse que no escapara Steven. Lo tomó por el cuello al mismo tiempo que Steven gritaba "No tío, no déjame". Michael lo tiró al suelo y en ese momento Steven despertó gritando y se encontró en el suelo. Tommy y Kara llegaron a su habitación, prendieron la luz y Danny se despertó. Steven estaba llorando por el susto, corrió y abrazó a su madre adoptiva. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó esta. Steven no podía hablar por los sollozos, hasta que entre los sollozos alcanzó a decir "Mi tío". Kara lo abrazó y le dijo, "Ya no importa, estamos aquí cuidándote". Danny para consolar a Steven lo abrazó le dijo "Si él se te acerca, se las verá con mis amigos y conmigo". Luego le dijo "Anda ve a dormir, yo te cuido". Steven se metió en su cama y Danny apagó la luz y también se metió en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era el día 31 de octubre. Sara Moyer estaba saliendo de clases en la universidad. Se dirigió a la cafetería para

almorzar con Nick. Sin embargo cuando iba sola en el jardín, Michael estaba detrás de ella, alzó su cuchillo, intentó

apuñalarla, pero solamente le rasgó la blusa, y un rasguño. Sara volteó a ver, y gritó al ver de nuevo, cara a cara a

Michael. Huyó corriendo velozmente, y abandonó el campus. Tomó su coche y huyó manejando. Pero alcanzó a ver

por el espejo como Michael le encajaba las llaves entre la nuca y el cuello a un estudiante, y tomaba posesión de su

carro. Al ver esto Sara aumentó la velocidad, pero Michael ya venía detrás de ella. Al ver en los apuros en que

estaba, solamente se le ocurrió llamar al programa de radio de Lindsey Wallace, y con angustia le dijo "Soy Sara

Moyer, la chica que sobrevivió a la masacre hace dos años en la casa de Michael, el está vivo, está persiguiéndome".

Lindsey Wallace oyó la llamada, y la tomó a broma, y con desprecio le respondió "Jajaja, otra bromista. Amiga,

supera tus traumas, Michael está muerto, no te va a pasar nada".

Tommy estaba oyendo esto, y dijo en voz baja "Ay, Lindsey, si tú supieras. Cuando eramos niños aquella noche de

1978 dije:"No puedes matar al coco". Yo se que él sigue vivo".

Sara vio que Michael no la perseguía, y se sintió más tranquila, le bajó a la velocidad, pero siguió a su destino.

Lindsey en su cabina vio que un hombre entraba, y le dijo "Se vio a Michael Myers cerca de aquí". Lindsey se quedó

atónita y dijo "Mientras no irrumpa aquí estaremos bien". Luego dijo al aire "Vamos a unos cortes y volvemos".

Lindsey se paró de su silla y fue a beber agua. En lo que regresaba a su cabina escuchó un ruido, rápidamente fue a

la cabina a investigar, lo que vio no lo pudo creer, su ayudante estaba en el suelo, con el cuello cortado, se le quedó

viendo al cadáver, en eso Michael apareció, la miró fijamente, Lindsey solo respondía viéndolo a los ojos, luego

Michael se movió hacia ella, la tomó por el cuello, la apuñaló en la espalda al mismo tiempo que la ahorcaba, Lindsey

solamente dio un leve y corto grito antes de morir.

Mientras tanto, en Langdon, Tommy salió a hacer unas compras. De regreso vio que venía un carro que casi le choca,

Tommy se detuvo. Se bajó del carro y le dijo enojado "¡Maneja con cuidado idiota!". Del carro se bajó Sara y le

respondió "Tú tienes la culpa por venir muy rápido". "La que venía muy rápido eras tú". "Quizá, pero venía huyendo

de Michael Myers". Tommy le dijo "¿Vienes huyendo de Michael?". Sara le respondió "Sí, soy Sara Moyer, la

sobreviviente de hace dos años de la masacre en la casa de Michael". Tommy le respondió "Si quieres saber más

sobre Michael, sígueme". Se subieron a sus respectivos carros y Sara fue manejando siguiendo a Tommy.

Llegaron a casa. "Ya llegué amor", dijo Tommy para saludar a su esposa. Kara bajó y preguntó "¿Quién es ella?",

"Soy Sara Moyer, la sobreviviente de la masacre en la casa Myers". "La traje porque estaba huyendo de Michael"

dijo Tommy. "Michael hoy mató a un universitario, robó su auto y me persiguió, pero de pronto dejó de

perseguirme". "Veamos las noticias y veamos por qué dejó de perseguirte", propuso Tommy. Tommy encendió el

televisor y lo primero que oyó en las noticias: "Si que es Halloween, ya van tres asesinatos el día de hoy: un

universitario, la locutora de radio Lindsey Wallace y uno de sus asistentes, y anoche un mecánico fue asesinado en

Langdon". Tommy se paró atónito y no podía hablar por el shock que le causó la noticia. Había muerto la niña que

fue cuidada junto con el por Laurie Strode la noche de Halloween de 1978, la había asesinado el hombre que los

atacó esa noche. Su shock fue interrumpido por la voz de Kara, "Steven ven". Steven bajó, "Dime mamá", Kara le

respondió, "Vamos a comprar tu disfraz". Kara abrió la puerta y se fue con Steven. Luego Sara le dijo "No ibas a

decirme más sobre Michael", Tommy le dijo, "Si, es cierto, primero dime que sabes de él". Sara le respondió "Solo sé

que asesinó a su hermana a los seis años, y quince años después, quiso repetir su crimen con su hermana menor,

Laurie Strode". "¿Pero sabes por qué las mató, por qué no puedes matarlo?", "No", respondió Sara "Muy, bien", dijo

Tommy, "Diez años después de lo qué pasó en el 78, Michael despertó de su coma, para ir a buscar a su sobrina

Jamie Lloyd, y asesinó a diecisiete personas en su búsqueda, hasta que ciudadanos de Haddonfield, enfurecidos con

Michael por haber asesinado a sus hijos, le dispararon y cayó a una mina, y para asegurarse de que en efecto

muriera, le echaron dinamita a la mina. Por desgracia Michael escapó antes de la explosión, y al año siguiente

regresó para seguir sembrando el terror en Haddonfield. Esa noche lo capturaron, pero cuando estaba en la

comisaría, esta fue balaceada, los policías asesinados, y Michael y Jamie desaparecieron. No se volvió a saber de

ellos hasta el año 1995, el día 30 de octubre, Jamie dio a luz a Steven, y Michael en la búsqueda del bebé la asesinó

a ella, al culto que lo tenía bajo control, a la familia de Kara, y al mismo Sam Loomis. La voz que le incitaba a matar

era la voz del doctor Terence Wynn". "Explícame eso del culto", dijo Sara, "El culto le lanzó la maldición de Thorn,

para liberarse de ella, tiene que matar a toda su familia, el doctor Terence Wynn era el líder del culto". "Yo no sabía

eso", contestó Sara asombrada, "¿Freddy Harris lo sabía?" "No, nadie sabe eso, lo ocultaron para que la gente

pensara que era malvado por si mismo en vez de un asesino controlado". "¿Y qué pasó después?", preguntó Sara,

"Tu sabes que viajó a California para asesinar a Laurie, ella decapitó a un paramédico por error, y tres años después

la asesinó", Sara le respondió "Claro". Tommy le dijo "John Tate, el hijo de Laurie, al año siguiente de lo qué paso

cuando tu estuviste en la casa de Michael, fue a Haddonfield para superar sus miedos".

FLASHBACK

"John llegó el día 28 de octubre a Haddonfield". "Cuando estaba llegando a su hotel me topé con él". "¿Tú eres John

Tate, el hijo de Laurie Strode?" "Sí, soy yo". "Le ofrecí alojo en mi casa, le expliqué lo peligroso que fuera que se

quedara solo, aceptó y tuvo alojo en mi casa. Pasó mucho tiempo con Steven al ver que él era su medio sobrino. La

noche del 31 de octubre sacamos a Steven a pedir truco-o-trato, John no quiso venir, se quedó viendo la televisión.

Llegamos ya muy noche, Steven venía comiendo dulces, y al llegar nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa, ya que

nos encontramos a John clavado a la puerta con varios cuchillos, y en la puerta estaba escrito en sangre "Ya vendré

por ti Steven", Steven al ver esto se abrazó a Kara, y esta se lo llevó a su habitación, en lo que yo denunciaba el

crimen".

FIN FLASHBACK

"¿Te hicieron caso cuando lo denunciaste?", interrumpió Sara, Tommy respondió "Me hicieron caso de que John había

sido asesinado, pero no me creyeron que había sido Michael, yo se que Michael sigue vivo, el es maldad pura, no

puedes matarlo". Y ambos dijeron "No puedes matar al coco".

En lo que terminaban de decir esto, llegó Steven con Kara. "Ya llegamos", dijo Steven, "Muy bien, vete a cambiar

porque vamos ya a salir". Steven fue a cambiarse. Se bajó ya vestido de vampiro, Kara lo llamó "Ven, nos falta un

detalle", ambos se sentaron en un sillón cara a cara, y Kara lo maquilló, al terminar le dijo "Eres el vampiro más

guapo", y lo besó en la frente, y Steven la abrazó.

"Danny, ya nos vamos a pedir truco o trato", lo llamó Tommy, "Ya voy papá", le respondió Danny, y bajó vestido con

el uniforme de los Cachorros de Chicago. "¿Vienes?", le preguntó Kara a Sara, "No yo me quedo mejor a cuidar a la

bebé", le respondió. "Pero nos la vamos a llevar", dijo Tommy, Sara, presintiendo que iba a pasarle algo si se

quedaba, accedió a irse con ellos. Ya salieron de la casa, Tommy llevando a Lucy, Kara atrás de Steven, y Danny y

Sara al lado de ellos. Se estaban alejando en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Detrás de ellos se oían respiros,

alguien que jadeaba por una máscara, era Michael, que los estaba espiando, esperando el momento para atacarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven acababa de terminar de pedir dulces de casa en casa con sus amigos y familia. Tenía su contenedor lleno

de dulces a pesar de que había compartido dulces a sus padres adoptivos, a su hermano adoptivo, a Sara y a sus

amigos. Iban regresando a casa. Lucy iba dormida, Steven comiendo y compartiendo dulces con todos. "Quiero ir

al baño", dijo Sara, "Espérate a que lleguemos a la casa", "De acuerdo"; dijo Sara. Llegaron a casa, Tommy abrió

la puerta, y Sara entró al baño, al salir vio que la casa estaba con la luz apagada y la puerta abierta, y decidió

salir a ver qué pasaba, pues presentía que la familia iba a estar afuera. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la

puerta, oyó que alguien respiraba detrás de ella, volteó y vio a Michael, lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo, y

salió corriendo de la casa. "Michael está dentro de la casa", dijo muy alterada, Tommy le dijo "Lo sé, vente", y

fueron a esconderse al garaje de la casa.

Michael se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar a sus objetivos, rondaba a ver donde se pudieron haber ocultado.

"Mamá, mamá", oyó Michael que decía Lucy. En el garaje Kara intentó callarla, pero ya era tarde, Michael ya

estaba ya atacando la puerta con su cuchillo, hasta que hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que

pudiera entrar.

Entró, y buscó, mientras el grupo se escondía debajo de una mesa. "Tío, aquí me tienes", pero deja a los demás

en paz, Michael volteó, y era Steven, se acercó a él, y estaba a punto de encajarle el cuchillo, pero oyó otra voz,

"Michael, déjalo en paz, el no te ha hecho ni hará nada, es un niño, pero yo, por mi culpa te quemaste, o, ¿tienes

miedo de que yo te mate?", vio Michael que era Sara, se acercó a ella, la tomó por el cuello y estaba a punto de

cortarle la yugular, "Deja a mi novia maldito", Michael volteó y era Nick ahora, Michael soltó a Sara y fue tras Nick,

quien lo golpeó con una tabla, y se fue corriendo, luego arrinconó a Sara contra la pared, estaba a punto de

encajarle el cuchillo, pero Nick tiró a Sara, y quién fue apuñalado fue el, Sara y Nick se besaron y Sara con voz

entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos le dijo "Gracias," mientras Nick estaba clavado con el cuchillo Tommy tuvo

tiempo de sacarle la máscara a Michael y rasgarla. Y todos pudieron ver su cara, sus ojos eran negros, como los

había descrito el Dr. Loomis, "los ojos más negros, los ojos del demonio". Luego Michael sacó su cuchillo del

cadaver de Nick, y persiguió a Steven, y lo acorraló y lo estampó contra una mesa. Estaba alzando el cuchillo para

apuñalarlo, pero Sara lo interrumpió, "¡Déjalo en paz!", dijo al mismo tiempo que decapitaba al asesino. Steven,

Tommy, Kara, Danny y Sara vieron como caía muerto Michael. Tommy llamó a la policía para reportar que ya había

muerto Myers. Llegaron los policías y reporteros para la noticia sobre la muerte de Michael. "¿Dónde está la

heroína qué mató al Coco?", pero alguien atacó a ese reportero con un hacha diciendo "¡No puedes matar al

Coco!" Era Sara, que estaba muy enojada, la atacante.

Elenco

Sara Moyer - Bianca Kajlich

Kara Strode – Marianne Hagan

Tommy Doyle – Paul Rudd

Michael Myers – Don Shanks

Steven Lloyd – Luke Benward

Danny Strode – Devin Gardner

Lindsey Wallace – Jennifer Connelly

Mecánico – Ewan McGregor

Nick – Tobey Maguire

Ayudante de Lindsey- Bob Peck

Universitario – Jason Earles


End file.
